The invention relates generally to a penis prosthesis and more particularly a penis prosthesis in the form of an implantable flexible rod member.
Penis prostheses are known, comprising an implantable flexible rod which consists of a core portion formed by a plurality of wires, with an outer casing comprising implantable plastic material. Penis prostheses of that construction are disclosed for example in German patent specification No. 2 646 323 or German design No. 78 05 284, and may be used for example for treating impotence in cases involving neurological illnesses, vascular illnesses, injuries and in other situations, being implanted in pairs into the respective erectile or corpora cavernosa of the penis. The penis can then be bent into the respectively required shape and position.
The known prostheses of the above-indicated kind have been found to be successful in many situations, more specifically in a prosthesis construction wherein the wires that make up the core portion comprise high-purity silver. Even after a very large number of bending or flexing movements, such silver wires do not suffer from hardening so that there are virtually no resilient return forces and the penis remains in the bent configuration in which it has been respectively set.
Bending tests on penis prosthesis of the above-indicated kind, having a core portion comprising silver wires, have shown that wire breakages are to be expected only when a very large number of double bends have been made, even when the radii of bending are extremely small and the angles through which the wires are bent are large. Even when further bending is carried out, ends of the wires do not stick out of the prosthesis. Although implanted prosthesis are not subjected to such loadings under practical situations of use, because the radii of bending involved are not so tight and because the prosthesis is not always bent at the same point, nonetheless for reasons of extreme care and precaution, efforts are made further to improve prostheses of the above-indicated kind, in order to provide for further enhanced bending strength.